gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Golden Crown
A Golden Crown is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Game of Thrones. It is the 6th episode of the series overall. Synopsis Overview In Vaes Dothrak, Viserys' frustrations at the constant delays before he can receive his crown boil over. In King's Landing, Eddard issues a decree that could splinter the Seven Kingdoms whilst King Robert goes on a hunt. In the Eyrie, Tyrion Lannister wagers everything on the greed of the sellsword Bronn. Plot Lord Eddard Stark wakes up after a long period of unconsciousness due to the injuries inflicted on him by Jaime Lannister's men. He finds both King Robert and Queen Cersei waiting. Cersei is furious with Eddard's acts in having her brother Tyrion arrested, but Robert refuses to condemn the action. When Cersei protests further he hits her and tells her to leave. Afterwards Robert restores Eddard to the position of King's Hand and tells him to fix the situation with the Lannisters before it spirals out of control. He is leaving on a hunt and wants the realm at peace by the time he returns. In Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys is studying her dragon eggs. Despite Illyrio's claim that they are now only stone, she ponders if they might be hatched by extreme heat, and places an egg on a brazier. Nothing happens, to her disappointment. She removes the egg, but Irri thinks she will scald herself and takes the egg from her. Instead, Daenerys is completely unharmed and Irri suffers scalding burns on her own hands. In Winterfell, Bran has another dream about the three-eyed crow, in which it flies into the castle's crypts. He wakes up to find that Hodor has brought the finished saddle designed by Tyrion. He goes on a ride with Robb and Theon. They have had word from King's Landing about Eddard's injury, Jory's death and Tyrion's capture. Theon thinks that Robb should prepare the North for war, but Robb is determined to follow his parents' orders to remain in Winterfell. They note that Bran has wandered off on his horse and go looking for him. They find a bunch of wildlings are threatening Bran, trying to steal his horse. Robb kills one but another wildling holds Bran with a knife to the throat. Theon shoots him from behind. The remaining wildling, a woman named Osha, yields and begs for her life. Robb agrees to take her as a prisoner. In the Eyrie, Tyrion almost rolls out of his sky cell in his sleep, to his consternation. He tries to make a bargain with the jailkeeper, Mord, to no avail. In King's Landing Arya has another 'dancing' lesson with Syrio Forel, but isn't in the mood due to Jory's death. Syrio tells her that she may need to fight at any time, not just when she's in the mood. He wisely recalls that in times of sadness fighting is much more of a necessity and being prepared is important, as opposed to in the peaceful times of happiness. In Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys is summoned by the crones who rule the city, the Dhoshkhaleen, the wives of khals ''slain in battle. She eats a stallion's heart and the crones read the omens. At first it seems Danny won't hold the raw meat down but to both her and Drogo's relief she is able to compose her self. The crones declare Daenerys and Drogo's son will be 'The Stallion That Mounts The World', a great conqueror whose coming is long foretold in Dothraki history. Daenerys says his name will be Rhaego, for her brother Rhaegar, slain by the usurper Robert Baratheon. Viserys is not impressed and storms out, to be intercepted by Ser Jorah Mormont when he tries to steal Danny's eggs. Viserys is disgusted that Ser Jorah would choose to serve his sister over him, and wonders if his motives are as pure as he makes out. A silent Mormont puts the eggs away. Tyrion convinces Mord to carry a message to Lady Lysa Arryn, that he is ready to confess his crimes. Lysa summons him and he confesses to being a dwarf and a whoremonger, but not a murderer. Lysa is furious, so Tyrion demands a trial by battle and asks that his brother Jaime be sent to stand for him. Lysa refuses to wait that long and asks that he pick a champion from those present. After a brief pause, Bronn volunteers to fight for Tyrion. King Robert is out hunting, accompanied by his brother Renly, Ser Barristan Selmy and Lancel Lannister. Robert, being supplied with wine by Lancel, becomes drunk and nostalgic, longing for the days of young knights trying to make a name for themselves. Renly calls him a fool and flounces off, whilst Lancel keeps up the wine supply. In King's Landing, at a meeting of the small council, Eddard hears tales of a huge knight ravaging the Riverlands. Realising it's Ser Gregor Clegane, Eddard strips him of his knighthood, land and titles and sends Lord Beric Dondarrion with a retinue of knights to arrest him in the king's name. He also sends word to Casterly Rock, demanding that Lord Tywin Lannister explain his bannerman's actions. Littlefinger and Grand Maester Pycelle are startled by Eddard's boldness, but Eddard wants to see justice done. In the Eyrie, Bronn does battle with Lysa's champion, Ser Vardis Egen. Bronn fights defensively, waiting for Vardis to start to tire, and then cuts and kills him, sending his body rolling out of the 'Moon Door' that leads to a thousand-feet drop. Lysa complains that Bronn did not fight with honour, but the victory stands and Tyrion has proven his innocence in the eyes of the gods. Bronn and Tyrion are allowed to depart. Prince Joffrey apologises to Sansa for the incident on the Kingsroad, and they seem reconciled. Sansa is unaware that the Queen put Joffrey up to it some time ago and gullibly accepts the apology. Ros is departing Winterfell for King's Landing. Theon waves her off. In King's Landing, Eddard decides to send his daughters back to Winterfell. Sansa protests that she is going to marry Joffrey and have lots of golden-haired babies. This gives Eddard pause and sends him back to the book that Jon Arryn was looking at before he died. The book's entry on House Baratheon shows that every time a Baratheon has married, the children have ''always had black hair... right up to Cersei and Robert's children, who are all blonde. In Vaes Dothrak, a drunk, bitter and angry Viserys interrupts a feast for Daenerys and Drogo. He angrily demands his payment in return for giving Daenerys to Drogo. Then he draws his sword, which is considered a punishible insult in the sacred city, and threatens Danny and the unborn child while Irri translates to Drogo. Drogo says, "Yes," and Viserys is pleased until Drogo's bloodrider Qotho kicks him to the floor. Drogo melts his golden belt in a pot and 'crowns' Viserys with it, thus killing him without drawing blood, which is forbidden in Vaes Dothrak. As Daenerys watches her brother die, she realises that, having been killed by fire, he was no true dragon. But she is. Notes * The death of Viserys makes Daenerys the rightful Targaryen heir to the Iron Throne, and her son after her. Memorable quotes * Syrio Forel: "There is only one god and his name is Death. And there is only one thing we can say to Death: 'Not today'." * Bronn: "I'll stand for the dwarf." * Daenerys Targaryen: "He was no dragon. Fire cannot kill a dragon." First Appearances * Osha * Lord Beric Dondarrion * Stiv Deaths * Prince Viserys Targaryen * Ser Vardis Egen * Stiv Cast Starring * Sean Bean as Lord Eddard Stark * Mark Addy as King Robert Baratheon * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Ser Jaime Lannister * Michelle Fairley as Lady Catelyn Stark * Lena Headey as Queen Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke as Princess Daenerys Targaryen * Iain Glen as Ser Jorah Mormont * Harry Lloyd as Prince Viserys Targaryen * Kit Harington as Jon Snow * Sophie Turner as Sansa Stark * Maisie Williams as Arya Stark * Richard Madden as Robb Stark * Alfie Allen as Theon Greyjoy * Isaac Hempstead-Wright as Bran Stark * Jack Gleeson as Prince Joffrey Baratheon * Rory McCann as Sandor Clegane * and Peter Dinklage as Tyrion Lannister Guest starring * Jason Momoa as Khal Drogo Co-starring * Jerome Flynn as Bronn * Ron Donachie as Ser Rodrik Cassel * Ian McElhinney as Lord Commander Barristan Selmy * Finn Jones as Ser Loras Tyrell * Kate Dickie as Lady Lysa Arryn * Julian Glover as Grand Maester Pycelle * Gethin Anthony as Lord Renly Baratheon * Emun Elliott as Marillion * Miltos Yerolemou as Syrio Forel * Ciaran Birmingham as Mord * Susan Brown as Septa Mordane * Natalia Tena as Osha * Lino Facioli as Lord Robin Arryn * Esme Bianco as Ros * Amrita Acharia as Irri * Roxanne McKee as Doreah * Kristian Nairn as Hodor * Brendan McCormack as Ser Vardis Egen * Elyes Gabel as Rakharo * Dar Salim as Qotho * Eugene Simon as Lancel Lannister * Amira Ghazella * Niall Cusack * Stephen Don as Stiv * Patrick Rocks * Barrington Cullen * Barry O'Connor * David Connor * David Michael Scott as Lord Beric Dondarrion Category:Episodes Category:Season 1